Light and Alcohol
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Petualangan tanpa akhir. Alkohol sama mengejutkannya dengan petir. Biru dan kuning adalah jawaban. Aku akan menunggumu sebelum jawaban itu kau temukan.. For Infantrum Challenge: 50 Sentences II. Laxus/Cana. May contain fluffiness. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Untuk **Infantrum Challenge: 50 Sentences II**. LaxusXCana. Pairing ini baru saja jadi favorit Cha karena... karena... mereka adalah anggota muda terlama di Fairy Tail. Ja-jadi izinkan Cha memenuhi fandom ini dengan cinta~ /shoot

Yosh! _Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

**Drabble Collection  
****Laxus Dreyar x Cana Alberona**

**-#-**

**Light and Alcohol  
Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**-#-**

**1. Warna**

"Kau suka tidak?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Laxus, gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu memandangi tas bulu berwarna biru yang ada di tangannya—hadiah dari pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku menyukai warna biru?"

"Insting," jawab Laxus sekenanya.

"Terima kasih."

"Hei, itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Cana mengecup pipi Laxus singkat, "Apa itu menjawab?"

**-#-**

**2. Kisah**

Cana tahu betul bahwa kisah cinta kedua orang tuanya bukanlah kisah cinta yang berakhir bahagia. Makanya ketika ia memulai kisahnya sendiri dengan Laxus, Cana tidak berharap banyak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Laxus pada Cana kala melihat gadis itu memandangi gelas birnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Uwm," Cana menggeleng, "hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tentang?"

"Kisah cinta."

Laxus semakin bingung dengan jawaban kekasihnya itu. Cana hanya menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan malas tanpa menghiraukan Laxus yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei, kalau itu tentang kita, mari kita buat kisah cinta yang berakhir bahagia," bisik Laxus di telinga Cana sambil menyeringai jahil.

**-#-**

**3. Ingat**

"Ingat, kan?"

Cana menggeleng.

"Dicatat."

"Nanti hilang."

Laxus menghela nafas menyerah, kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Efek dari alkohol yang dikonsumsi Cana sejak usia dua belas tahun rasanya membuat daya ingatnya berkurang drastis.

"Hanya boleh minum setengah barel bir per-hari, tidak boleh sering-sering dekat Macao dan Wakaba, jangan lupa memakai jaket ketika keluar dan... apakah ada yang kulewatkan?" tanya Cana.

"Ada, yang terpenting."

"Tidak ingin kuingatkan," ujar Laxus sambil membuang muka kesal. Sikap Cana yang cuek kadang menyulut emosinya.

"Hanya boleh mengambil misi sulit jika bersamamu," Cana memeluk Laxus dari belakang kemudian melepaskannya cepat dan melangkah menjauhi meja bar.

"Cana Alberona."

**-#-**

**4. Pilihan**

"Kau tampan."

"Ada apa, Cantik?"

"Aku serius, Laxus!"

"Kau tampan, terkuat di Fairy Tail."

"Hm? Lalu?"

"Kenapa... uwmm... kenapa kau memilihku yang tidak bisa apa-apa?"

"Aku terkejut putri seorang Gildarts Clive berkata seperti itu."

"Dulu kau tak tahu kalau aku putrinya!"

Laxus tertawa ringan. Cana meneguk lagi satu gelas penuh bir di hadapannya, kemudian ia letakkan di atas meja. Laxus masih di sana, tangannya bergerak memindahkan gelas.

"Cukup untuk hari ini."

"Jangan gunakan itu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Laxus tertawa, kemudian mengecup dahi Cana dan menjawab, "Karena hatiku tidak mau mencoba pilihan lain."

"Kau belajar menggombal pada siapa? Juvia?"

Laxus tergelak.

**-#-**

**5. Buku**

"Aku baru tahu kau suka membaca buku Tertular Levy?"

"Hm..." Cana tak menghiraukan Laxus yang kini mengambil tempat di sampingnya, masih sibuk dengan buku di hadapannya.

"Tentang apa? Ramalan?" Laxus mendekatkan dagunya di bahu Cana.

"Aku sibuk, Laxus... jangan mengganggu," Cana mendorong pemuda berambut pirang itu menjauh darinya.

Laxus mendengus sebal, kemudian memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanan dan mencoba memandang ke arah lain—ke arah Kinana yang sedang menyuguhi minuman pada Gray dan Juvia. Cana masih tidak menghiraukannya, sibuk dengan buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Tch," Laxus menggerutu, "rasanya alkohol lebih cocok untukmu daripada buku."

"Dua barel?" Cana membalik halaman buku.

"Tiga juga tak apa."

"Kau serius?" senyum Cana mulai merekah.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Laxus, belum mengembalikan pandangannya ke Cana.

_Puk_!

Suara kecil buku yang ditutup membuat Laxus menoleh.

"Aku rasa ide Mirajane untuk menggunakan buku agar kau memberiku jatah alkohol lebih banyak... bagus juga," ujar Cana sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Dan sepasang iris biru Laxus membulat. Cana yang membaca buku memang seharusnya tidak pernah terlinats dalam pikirannya.

**-#-**

**6. Getir**

Cana kecil meringis setelah merasakan minuman beralkohol tadi melesat mulus melewati tenggorokannya. Laxus di sampingnya, memperhatikan gadis kecil berusia dua belas tahun itu menenggak seperempat gelas minuman yang ia berikan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Getir," jawab Cana sambil meletakkan gelas di atas meja.

"Awalnya memang begitu, tapi nanti kau pasti akan menyukainya," ujar Laxus sambil meneguk minuman dari gelasnya.

Cana menggeleng, "Getir, agak pahit pula."

"Tapi kau merasa lebih baik, kan, walau gagal di ujian Kelas S?"

"Jangan mengingatkanku tentang itu!"

"Pecundang akan tetap jadi pecundang, Cana," ujar Laxus dengan nada mengejek, "kau lemah."

"LAXUS!" bental Cana kesal, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau lemah?"

"Aku kuat! Aku akan jadi lebih kuat daripada kau!" seloroh Cana—nadanya terdengar setengah putus asa, namun tetap menyimpan keinginan kuat.

Laxus memandang tepat ke sepasang iris cokelat Cana. Jelas kalau gadis kecil itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menghela nafas dan menepuk-nepuk kepala lawan bicaranya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana aku melindungimu?"

Cana tersipu, "B-Birnya sudah tidak getir lagi," ujarnya sambil meneguk habis bir dari gelasnya tadi.

"Bodoh! Kau bisa mabuk!"

**-#-**

**7. Ujung**

Cana hampir saja merobek kertas di genggamannya kalau saja tadi Levy tidak membantunya untuk mengartikan kode yang ada di kertas itu. Kertas dari Laxus.

_Petualangan tanpa akhir. Alkohol sama mengejutkannya dengan petir. Biru dan kuning adalah jawaban. Aku akan menunggumu sebelum jawaban itu kau temukan._

"Dia ingin kau berjalan dari Fairy Tail untuk menemuinya di ujung kota Fiore, sebelum hutan tempat Porlyusica tinggal," jelas Levy.

"Hutan?"

"Campuran dari warna biru dan kuning itu hijau, Cana, dan di ujung kota Fiore adalah hutan."

Cana menghela nafas kesal. Kenapa Laxus harus membuatnya berpikir keras hanya untuk bertemu saja? Gadis itu tak habis pikir.

Dan di sanalah pemuda itu, berdiri sambil melipat tangannya. Di ujung kota Fiore. Mantel bulu berwarna hitam setia bertengger di bahunya. Tanpa ragu Cana menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu? Tempat ini pernah menggoreskan kenangan buruk untukku."

Laxus mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menghapus kenangan buruk itu."

Cana memasang wajah mengejek kemudian membuang muka. Laxus dengan cepat meraih dagu Cana dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, membuat gadis itu kembali menatap lurus hanya padanya.

"L-Laxus..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Cana Alberona. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Ujung kota Fiore menjadi saksinya. Ketika Cana mengangguk pelan dan memeluk Laxus dengan erat.

**-#-**

**8. Ketika**

Ketika pertama kali bertemu Cana. Ketika pertama kali menghapus air mata Cana. Ketika pertama kali memperkenalkan alkohol pada Cana. Ketika pertama kali memegang tangan Cana. Hingga... ketika pertama kali mencium kening gadis itu dan berkata bahwa Laxus sangat mencintainya.

Tidak ada yang terlewatkan sama sekali dari memori Laxus tentang seorang Cana Alberona. Walau ia tidak pernah menunjukkan secara langsung pada gadis itu, tapi sebenarnya semua kisah yang ia lalui dengan Cana tak pernah ia lupakan.

"Kau memikirkan apa sampai tersenyum sendiri begitu?" tanya Cana sambil melihat Laxus tengah duduk sambil memangku dagu dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Dirimu?"

"Besok kau jangan belajar menggombal pada Freed lagi."

Laxus tertawa ringan sambil mengacak rambut Cana.

**-#-**

**9. Waktu**

"Waktu aku dikeluarkan dari Fairy Tail, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Laxus sambil menuang _wine_ ke dalam gelas Cana.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tanya Cana, yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan cepat dari Laxus.

Cana tertawa ringan dan menenggak habis _wine_nya.

"Itu adalah gelas terakhir," ujar Laxus.

"Satu lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah! Kau berjanji membiarkanku minum hari ini."

"Tapi ini sudah gelas ke lima."

"Kau selalu saja berbohong! Waktu kau bilang akan selalu melindungiku, kau malah menyerang Fairy Tail," ujar Cana sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya malas di atas meja.

"Maaf..." ujar Laxus lirih, membuat Cana menoleh.

"H-hei, a-aku hanya bercanda, kok!" Cana buru-buru meralat ucapannya, sambil mengangkat kepala dan tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus pipi Laxus, "Waktu itu aku percaya kau hanya sedang bingung."

Laxus meraih tangan Cana dan mengecupnya lembut, "Terima kasih."

"U-uwm... k-kau terlalu formal!" protes Cana salah tingkah.

**-#-**

**10. Basah**

Laxus tengah mengeringkan rambut kuningnya dengan handuk ketika seorang gadis kecil menghampirinya dan menyodorkan handuk padanya. Gadis kecil itu lebih basah kuyup daripada dirinya.

"Kau ini, keringkan badanmu!"

Cana kecil menggeleng.

"Huh! Anak perempuan memang merepotkan!"

Sepasang iris violet Cana kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Iya! Iya! Sini!" Laxus menyambar handuk dari tangan Cana.

"Terima kas—_hatchi_!"

Tangan Laxus bergerak mengeringkan rambut cokelat Cana yang basah, kemudian turun ke bahu.

"Setelah ini, ganti bajumu."

"Uwm," Cana mengangguk.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi kehujanan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Laxus," ujar Cana sambil tersenyum.

"Jelek," ejek Laxus sambil mencubit pipi Cana.

"Kau juga," Cana menjulurkan lidah.

Waktu itu Cana baru dua minggu mengenal Laxus, setelah datang ke _guild_ Fairy Tail untuk mencari ayahnya. Dan hari itu Laxus mengajak Cana pergi bersamanya untuk sebuah misi rahasia 'ulang tahun kakek Makarov'.

* * *

**—Tsuzuku—**  
**—1300 Words (Story Only)—**

* * *

**#curhat**: Challenge accepted. Akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini. :) Lagi seneng banget sama Laxus/Cana. Minna-san suka nomor berapa? Hihihi... ah, akhir-akhir ini _playlist_ di _handphone_ Cha sering terdengar lagu **Kanpeki Gu~no ne**, entah kenapa. ^^

Ah, satu lagi... senangnya melihat antusiasme para author Fandom Fairy Tail Indonesia, dengan cepat penuhnya kuota humas di IFA 2012 untuk fandom ini. Ah, tapi tenang~ masih terbuka kok kalau mau jadi humas di fandom lain. Cek Twitter kami ya, (et)_IFA2012. Oke? MAJUKAN FANFIKSI BERBAHASA INDONESIA!

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


	2. Chapter 2

Uwm... maaf terlalu lama update, karena kesibukan yang nggak bisa ditunda. Hiks. _Minna_ apa kabar? ^^/

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

**Drabble Collection  
Laxus Dreyar x Cana Alberona**

**-#-**

**Light and Alcohol  
Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**-#-**

**11. Air Mata**

Cana bukan gadis yang cengeng; bisa terhitung berapa kali ia menangis selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya. Selama ia di Fairy Tail, ia hanya pernah meneteskan air matanya bila mengingat sang ibu, kenyataan yang tak bisa diungkapkan pada ayahnya, dan karena temannya.

Laxus pertama kali melihat Cana menangis ketika Gildarts pergi 'bertanding' dengan Natsu dan menarik perhatian anak-anak lainnya—seperti Erza, Mirajane, Gray, Elfman, dan Lisanna. Cana tidak ikut, hanya memandangi kartu tarotnya sambil pelan-pelan meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Laxus cuek, sambil menempatkan diri di hadapan Cana, _magic headphone_ bertengger manis di telinganya.

"Umm... tidak apa-apa," Cana menggeleng sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Cih, sok kuat," ejek Laxus.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Laxus mendengus dan membuang pandangannya. Cana tidak peduli, ia merapikan kartu tarotnya sambil sesekali menghapus air matanya. Setelah Cana selesai merapikan tarotnya, Laxus bangkit dan menyeret langkahnya ke samping Cana, lalu menepuk kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Menangislah jika ingin," ucapnya tanpa memandang Cana, lalu berjalan menjauhi gadis kecil itu.

_Guild _sepi, beberapa _mage_ tengah mengambil misi, sementara anak-anak pergi keluar. Cana berpikir beberapa saat, kemudian turun dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari mengejar Laxus; memeluk remaja yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu dari belakang.

"Lima menit..." ujar Cana lirih.

"Dasar..." Laxus tersenyum tipis.

Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan air mata pertama Cana.

**-#-**

**12. Angin**

Angin pagi bertiup lembut melewati jendela kamar sepasang suami istri yang baru tiga bulan menikah. Cana Alberona—atau Cana Dreyar, tepatnya, membiarkan helai demi helai rambut cokelatnya ditiup angin pagi dengan berdiri di dekat jendela kamar.

Suaminya masih terlelap, mungkin saja kelelahan setelah menjalankan misi selama dua hari. Cana tak berniat untuk membangunkannya, ia tahu Laxus tidak suka diganggu jika kelelahan.

Wanita berusia dua puluh satu tahun itu tersenyum tipis melihat daun kering ditiup angin, tangannya bergerak mengelus perutnya yang masih datar. Ada kehidupan baru di sana.

"Ada angin yang berbisik padaku..."

Cana terlonjak ketika merasa sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Laxus yang baru saja bangun.

"Hm? Ia membisikkan apa sampai kau mengejutkanku?"

Laxus tertawa ringan, kemudian mengecup rambut Cana dan berbisik di telinga wanita itu, "Tentang istriku yang akan berhenti minum alkohol karena keluarga Dreyar akan bertambah satu lagi."

Cana tertawa, "Apa kau senang?"

"Aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini," Laxus mengecup pipi Cana, "terima kasih."

"Huh! Jadi harus aku yang susah, padahal kau yang menanam benihnya."

Laxus tergelak mendengar celoteh polos istrinya.

**-#-**

**13. Kelabu**

Cana masih ingat, waktu itu langit berwarna kelabu, seolah menangis bersamanya. Cana masih ingat, hanya langit kelabu dan seekor anjing kecil yang menemaninya setelah sang ibu pergi.

Tapi kini berbeda.

Langit masih kelabu, air mata Cana pun masih menetes. Dulu Cana membiarkan dirinya dibasahi oleh rintik hujan, tidak peduli walau tetesan air hujan menghujam tubuhnya, menghujam hatinya. Namun kini, air hujan sama sekali tak akan membasahi dirinya, meski kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyeka air matanya secara bergantian.

Karena akan ada seseorang di sampingnya, memegang payung untuk melindungi Cana.

Diam, tak berniat untuk bersuara sedikit pun.

"Laxus..."

"Hum?"

"Kita pulang?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis juga," ejek Cana.

"Heh, siapa yang cengeng di sini?"

Cana tertawa. Langit kelabu tak selamanya menggoreskan kenangan buruk. Hari ini langit kelabu menunjukkan pada Cana bahwa ia tak benar-benar sendiri.

**-#-**

**14. Bangun**

Bangun dari tempat tidur menjadi hal yang paling dibenci Laxus setelah mengikrarkan cintanya dengan Cana. Apalagi jika wanita itu masih terlelap dalam pelukannya ketika Laxus membuka mata.

Ah, rasanya tidur seratus tahun lagi pun Laxus rela.

"Pagi," bisik Laxus di telinga istrinya.

Cana menggeliyat dalam pelukan Laxus, lalu membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Hal yang paling disukai Laxus ketika bangun tidur; melihat Cana terbangun setelah ia menggodanya.

"Kau terlambat bangun lagi," ujar Laxus.

Cana mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum, "Kau mau menghukumku?"

"_Morning kiss_?"

Cana tertawa, "Aku belum sikat gigi."

"Aku juga belum," balas Laxus.

"Hhh... keras kepala," ejek Cana, yang disambut tawa Laxus.

Wanita berambut cokelat itu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Laxus, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Laxus sebelum...

"Ayah! Ibu! Kalian sudah bangun?"

Chael Dreyar mengganggu acara pagi mereka.

Laxus Dreyar benci bangun dari tempat tidurnya di pagi hari, begitu juga ketika jagoan kecilnya mengganggu acara paginya.

**-#-**

**15. Ambigu**

Cana mengeratkan mantel bulu yang ada di bahunya, berusaha menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan apapun. Setelahnya, gadis itu menghela nafas berat dan takut-takut memandang balik pemuda yang tengah memandang marah padanya.

"Kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku sangat marah padamu."

Cana menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Harusnya kau bisa lebih menjaga dirimu."

"Maaf..." ucap Cana lirih.

Laxus menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tak bisa menahan diri jika berhubungan dengan alkohol."

"Meragukan. Tidak tahan alkohol atau kau senang ada teman minum?"

_PLAK_!

Cana menampar Laxus keras, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan pria itu—yang masih mematung karena terkejut dengan reaksi Cana.

"Cana!"

Cana tak berniat untuk menoleh, malah mempercepat langkahnya untuk menjauh dari Laxus. Pria itu pun dengan cepat mengejar Cana dan memeluk gadis berambut cokelat itu dari belakang.

"Lepas!"

"Maaf..."

"Kalau kau tidak suka pada gadis murahan sepertiku, tinggalkan aku, Laxus! Kau bisa membenciku! Kau berhak!"

"Aku punya kewajiban untuk menjagamu."

"Ambigu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Jawaban itu tidak cukup untukku!"

Laxus menarik tubuh Cana pelan hingga berbalik menghadapnya dan mengecup bibir gadis itu dalam-dalam, menumpahkan semua perasaannya di sana.

Cinta memang ambigu, Cana Alberona. Tak pasti.

**-#-**

**16. Sentuh**

Laxus ingat siapa gadis pertama di Fairy Tail yang berani menyentuh wajahnya tanpa merasa takut. Dulu gadis itu kecil sekali, bahkan lebih pendek dari bahunya.

"Laxus Dreyar..." ucap Cana kecil sambil mencubit pipi Laxus, "tidak boleh cemberut."

Lalu Laxus kecil tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Cana.

Bahkan tidak berbeda dari sekarang—

"Jangan cemberut begitu. Ada apa?" tanya Cana sambil mengelus pipi Laxus lembut.

—sentuhan Cana Alberona bisa membuat Laxus Dreyar tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut gadis itu.

**-#-**

**17. Senja**

Senja, saat langit berwarna oranye kemerahan dan burung-burung pulang kembali ke sarangnya. Terbang bebas mengikuti arah angin yang meniup lembut rambut cokelat Cana. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis kala melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah berjalan mendekat ke _guild_ dengan penampilan babak belur.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Cana berlari menghampiri Laxus dan memeluk pemuda itu erat-erat.

"Woah, tak biasanya kau begini," ujar Laxus cepat.

"Aku benci harus menunggumu setiap senja," seloroh Cana.

Laxus tertawa dan mengecup kening Cana lembut.

"Aku pulang."

Dan senyum tipis terukir di wajah Cana. Laxus-nya telah berhasil mengalahkan _master guild _Sabertooth.

**-#-**

**18. Itu**

"Uwm... 'itu' kan yang kau maksud?" tanya Cana sambil mengerutkan kening, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

"Ya... bisa?" tanya Laxus sambil menempatkan diri di samping Cana.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Cana cuek.

"Dicoba..." kata Laxus sambil menggeser kartu tarot yang ada di atas meja.

"Hm? Kenapa tidak menunggu dia lahir saja?"

"Hhh... terlalu lama. Beritahu saja tentang itu."

"Tidak mau," Cana menjulurkan lidah.

Laxus mendengus sebal kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Cana tersenyum jahil.

"Laki-laki. Kau sudah menyiapkan nama?"

Laxus tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Cana, "Chael. Bagaimana?"

"Chael Dreyar. Nama yang bagus."

**-#-**

**19. Tanpa**

_Guild_ yang ramai, suasana ceria, dan sangat berisik adalah pemandangan biasa di Fairy Tail. Namun bagi Laxus, tanpa Cana yang sedang memeluk gentong birnya adalah hal lain.

Gadis itu tengah pergi menjalankan misi dengan Gildarts Clive, ayahnya tercinta. Bosan, pemuda itu lebih memilih mendengarkan musik dari _magic headphone_nya, berharap dapat membuat waktu berjalan lebih cepat.

Ah, sayang sekali Laxus Dreyar, kesepian tanpa kekasih hati memang hal yang cukup menyiksa.

**-#-**

**20. Cermin**

Chael Dreyar, anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat kalem dan Nala Dreyar, anak perempuan dengan rambut kuning bergelombang. Chael adalah anak yang ceria, berisik, dan hiperaktif. Kebalikan dari sang kakak, Nala sangat pemalu, pendiam, dan kalem.

Anak dari Laxus Dreyar dan Cana Dreyar.

"Woaah! Benar! Seperti itu! Kau hebat, Chael!" puji Natsu kala Chael ikut dalam 'aksi ribut' bersamanya.

Cana yang sedang duduk di bangku bar sambil memangku Nala ikut tertawa. Sementara Laxus yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa geleng kepala.

"Aku tak menyangka anakku bisa sehiperaktif itu," ujarnya.

Cana tersenyum, "Bukankah Chael itu cermin dirimu saat kecil dulu?"

Laxus mendengus, namun senyumnya kembali merekah kala Nala menarik jubah bulunya sambil menatap penuh harap padanya.

"Ayah..."

"Dan kurasa ini cermin dirimu," kata Laxus sambil mengangkat Nala dari pangkuan Cana dan mengecup pipi gadis kecilnya.

"Mungkin..." Cana tertawa.

Nala pun tersenyum dan kemudian duduk nyaman di pangkuan Laxus.

* * *

**-Tsuzuku-  
-1400 Words (Story Only)-**

* * *

**#curhat**: Cha baru pulang dari kampuuung. Hahaha... minna-san pulang kampung nggak? Di kampung Cha panaaas banget. Beugh, mau main ke kebun tebu rasanya mager. Mendingan di rumah makan ketupat. Hihihi...

Waktu nulis fic ini, sambil dengerin lagu **I Wish**-nya _Milky Bunny_ sama **Share The** **World**-nya _TVXQ_. Dan rasanya yang paling Cha suka adalah menulis _future-fic_ Laxus/Cana ketika punya anak. Manis sih. Hihihi...

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
